Sacred
by Zombie123
Summary: A story based on a game called Sacred. The chapters are following only the main story of the game the other things are written by me. Hope you like it. The other chapters will be coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

16.01.2012

This story is based on a game called Sacred and while I`m writing I am following only the basic story of the game. I wrote the other details which are not connected with the game like the characters of the heroes also feelings and some other things that may appear.  
>Hope you like it. There will be more chapters coming soon.<p>

**SACRED**

**Ancaria**

People, Мagicians, trolls, goblins, Elfs, dragons, Demons, Seraphims, Vampires, Gladiators, Dwarfs and who knows what more. These are the creatures that live in Ancaria. A world where everything is possible and all the citizens were living in at peace up until now. Decades ago an evil sorcerer tried to summon a powerful Demon and failed to succeed. Since then no one knows what exactly happened or did the monster and the magician actually survive. Now our adventure begins as brave heroes protect Ancaria and try to understand what is actually going on.

**Chapter 1  
><strong>**the Dream**

The dungeon was as dark as night. No light just voices – the goblin`s. The creatures started lighting all the candles in the mysterious room. After that they took out some golden ash and started filling some empty places on a sign on the floor that looked like a few stars at once.

As they were doing their job suddenly the room was filled with more light as the front door opened. A big ugly Orc entered the dungeon holding a book. It growled at the goblins and they ran away scared. One of them accidentally moved some of the golden ash from the sign with its foot. The Orc was with a tall man that entered after it. The man had thin body and long black hair. He was a necromancer and his name was Shaddar.  
>"Put the book on the stand." ordered Shaddar and the Orc obeyed his master without saying a word.<br>They were the only live creatures in the room now. The necromancer opened the book which was written in an unknown ancient language. The man looked quite confident in himself and he knew what he was doing. When he read the page he started casting a spell on the stars sign. The stars with the golden ash started glowing and the room became even lighter.  
>As Shaddar expected, his spell worked perfectly and a giant powerful fire Demon started appearing from the sign on the floor. Its body was glowing and it was like made of fire.<br>When the monster fully took shape it saw that a little part of the golden ash was missing. The Demon became furious and started firing big fire balls everywhere but suddenly it focused only on Shaddar. The necromancer knew he was in big trouble and after seconds he realized he was pressed by the wall trapped and the monster was coming to get him. Shaddar looked around and saw that the Orc was nowhere to be found. Desperately the magician started casting spells on the Demon but that didn`t stop it. Finally the creature got him and reached its hand to grab him…


	2. Chapter 2

31.01.2012**  
><strong>

**Chapter 2  
><strong>**the awaken hero**

A beautiful Seraphim named Arianna was sleeping quietly when she suddenly woke up screaming. She was terrified of that dream. The girl was breathing hard and her eyes were filled with tears.

Hearing the scream a Novice entered the room where Arianna was sleeping. The Novice was dressed in a white robe that had tomato sauce on the sleeve. She must have been making breakfast when she heard her friend`s scream. The Novice sat next to her friend on the bed and put her hand over Arianna`s shoulders.

"It was the same dream…" said the Seraphim still shocked of what had happened.

"With the Demon again? I`m sure it`s nothing just a bad dream Arianna don`t…"

"NO Leandra! It`s not _just a bad dream_. This is serious. It must mean something. I`m sure that the Demon and Shaddar are still alive." with those words Arianna got out of her bed and started dressing for breakfast. "I must find them."

"Don`t be ridiculous Arianna. The stories about Shaddar and the Demon are only legends. You know that well. I`m going to the kitchen." Leandra went to the door and just before she got out she turned to Arianna and said "Breakfast is ready."

The Seraphim didn`t say a word. She was too concentrated on thinking about her dream. She was standing by the window where the light was very bright. She had long blond hair that now looked almost white. Her eyes were as white as snow. She was tall, thin but also muscular. Arianna was a Seraphim warrior. The girl tied her beautiful hair into two high ponytails and got out of the room thinking what could happen if the dream had really happened in the past and if Shaddar and the Demon were still alive.

During breakfast Arianna apologized to Leandra and they were on friendly terms again.  
>"So do we have some news today?"<p>

"Ow yes. Commander Romata at Bellevue said he wants to see you."

"See me? For what?"

"I don`t know Arianna. From what I heard I think it`s something about the Crown again."

"Okay… I guess I have no choice then." Arianna went to her room to get her sword and put on her armor.

"But wait! I also have a mission for you." Leandra went to her ignoring the fact that Arianna looked like she didn`t want to do the job. "Sword Sister we need your help. Up at the river some robbers have been camping over a week. And what is more they have been stealing from us. Please kill them Seraphima. They are dangerous and they have to be eliminated. You are the only one in our village that can accomplish this. Go!

"I accept the mission Novice Leandra. I`ll be back soon with my victory and then I`ll be off to Bellevue.

"Thank you Arianna. You are a true protector of our land." Leandra went to the door and opened it for Arianna.

Since it was still morning the weather was cool outside. It was spring and the trees had just a few leafs. Arianna looked around and was happy that she lived in such a wonderful place. She was sad at the same time because the girl knew she had to leave soon and maybe never come back again. Despite the fact that she was feeling homesick she started running as fast as she could in order to go and kill the robbers once and for all.

When she reached her location she stopped for a while to look around. As she expected the robbers were camping there and from what Arianna heard now they were making plans on when to attack her village. Without hesitating the Seraphim jumped out of her hiding place and approached them.

"Seraphima…YOU?" screamed the leader of the group who was also a magician.

"Yes it`s me." said Arianna taking out her sword ready to jump on them. "I see that you want to conquer my village again. Wasn`t I clear last time we met? Or did you think that I wasn`t here to protect my home." she saw the fear on their faces but continued "I will always protect what I love. Always!" and with that she attacked them cutting them with her sharp blade hating them for what they were about to do. The men were screaming out of pain but that didn`t stop her from killing them. The robbers weren`t able to touch her. Arianna was too strong for them. Filled only with hate burning inside she cut the magician through the heart. After the fight she went to the river and washed her sword that was filled with blood. The group was eliminated and now she was ready to get back to the village and say her goodbye to her friends.

On her way back she thought about her memories in this village. At the age of 7 the Novices moved her here in the Alley but her original home was The Monastery of the Seraphim at Icecreek Dale. She missed that place. Arianna played there with the other Seraphims when she was still a child but never knew her original family. She was raised by another family which told her that she was adopted and that she had an older sister. That was all she knew. Arianna knew for sure that someday she`ll visit the Monastery and meet her sister so she didn`t think of that very often.

When she got back to the village all the people started congratulating her for the victory. Arianna suddenly felt warm hands over her neck and saw Leandra who was hugging her tightly with a big smile on her face.

"I knew you would handle them!" said the Novice letting go of her.

"Well of course that`s me right. By the way do you know something more about why does Romata need me?"

"I told you all I know. But I think there`re also some rumors about you having a partner and also that you were going on a long trip." answered Leandra.

"A partner? I wonder who would that be." Arianna ignored the fact that she was going away for a long time because she didn`t want to feel homesick again.

"I cannot answer. But I want to thank you again for what you did. If it wasn`t you…

"Stop it! That`s enough. This is my home and I`ll do whatever it takes to protect it. Even if I`m on the other side of the world I`ll come back if I have to." When she said that Arianna saw the big smile on Leandra`s face. She was like her sister and would`ve done anything for her. "I`m going to pack my things. You can wait here."

"I have something for you." said the Novice taking out a silver bracelet with a little blue diamond on it out of her pocket. "Here! With this on your hand you`ll never forget us. And the diamond is from the mines. You won`t find it anywhere except here." Leandra saw that Arianna was about to reject the present so she quickly put it on her hand. The bracelet locked itself alone because the silver was magical. "You won`t be able to take it off."

"I…I don`t know what to say. That means a lot to me. Thank you!" The Seraphim hugged her tightly "Okay now I really have to go." and she suddenly let go of her.

"Oh yes, yes go. I won`t slow you anymore."

On her way back to the house Arianna looked at her bracelet. It was very beautiful. Suddenly the diamond became grey and a word appeared on it. It said "danger".

"Danger? What is this suppose to mean?" asked herself Arianna but she didn't get an answer. The diamond quickly turned to its old form." That's strange." She was just staying in the room looking at the diamond for about a minute when she thought that it was just nothing. During the packing Arianna didn`t take a lot of things. Just her swords the armor, which she was already wearing, some clothes for cold and hot weather and stuff that were precious to her. One of them was a piece of paper written by her biological mother. It said: _I`m sorry for letting you go Arianna. I had to. They`re coming and… _The Seraphim knew that her mother was long gone but still she wanted to keep it because it was the only thing she had from her original family and didn`t even knew how it ended. They were coming. Who were they? Are they still alive? Every time she read the letter those words jumped in her mind. Arianna wanted to know everything but didn`t know where to start from. Putting it in the bag she left the house and went to the center on the village where everyone was waiting her. They had prepared her beautiful white horse. It`s name was Wind and she had it since she was a little girl.

"Arianna take care darling!" said one of the women.

"Good luck on your way!" added another person.

"Don`t worry I`ll be fine. Thank you all for everything." said the young Seraphim jumping on her horse. "Leandra don`t be so sad. We`ll see each other again someday."

"I`m not sad. Go now!"

"Hah! Okay then…goodbye my old friend."

"Goodbye!"

Before she was out of the village Arianna wanted to visit the graveyard. She had a very close friend named Tom. He died trying to protect the Western village. Arianna wanted to say her last goodbye to him too.

"Well Tom…that`s it, isn`t it. Our last meeting. I told everyone else I`m going to be back but I`ll be honest to you. I`m not coming back." The girl sat next to the grave and put a beautiful flower on it "You`re the only one who understands me. I belong in the Monastery of the Seraphims. My sister is there and I`ll finally be able to know the truth about my original parents. I have no work here anymore. They`re going to send some troops to protect the village from now on." She stood up from the ground and approached her horse. "Thanks for listening Tom. Goodbye to you too." With that Arianna got on the animal`s back and left the graveyard changing her direction straight to the city to meet with Romata.

Bellevue wasn`t as big as she remembered. She hadn`t been here for a long time. Arianna appeared from a forest nearby. There was also a cave located behind three big trees. When she had visited this place for the first time she had seen a female Wood Elf coming out of the cave with a male Dark Elf as her partner. The Wood Elf was very beautiful. She had long blond hair and unique green eyes. The woman was holding a magical bow and was shooting at her enemies which Arianna wasn`t able to see. The Dark Elf was very handsome and had long white hair and was holding two very strange deadly blades. The man was cutting his enemies with the blades and blood was flying everywhere.

She was looking at the cave that looked like no one had visited it for a long time. Arianna wondered where the Elfs were. Were they going to meet some day? She stopped staring at the place where she had once seen these powerful warriors and led her horse to the bridge.

The city was peaceful. The houses weren`t that big but they looked quite cozy and comfortable. When Arianna entered Bellevue she left her horse Wind to go wherever it wanted. Everyone started starring at The Seraphim but she ignored them. She looked at the place where the Blacksmith was supposed to be but he was missing. Last time she was here the guy was doing his job and now the only person there was his wife who looked a little sad.

"Hey there. I know we haven`t met but you must be the Blacksmith`s wife right?" asked Arianna when she got closer to the woman.

"Yes I am. And you must be that Seraphim girl that everyone is talking about?"

"Well I guess I am. I was just wondering where your husband is now because I know him quite well and I want to greet him?" asked the girl starting to look around hoping to see her friend.

"He`s on a business travel or something like that. I don`t know when is he going to come back. But you can come by any time. My name is Angela by the way."

"Nice to meet you I`m…"

"Arianna." answered Angela before The Seraphim."You`re really popular here."

"Oh…okay then…I`ll be going" said the girl a little annoyed from the fact that all the people here knew her. "See you later."

"Yes. See ya!"

The other place Arianna wanted to visit was the merchant. His name was Jake and he was selling things from all over the world like unique weapons, armor, amulets, rings and even potions. Some rumors said that those mysterious potions had the chance to heal wounds, protect and even more. The girl didn`t have a lot of money because all she wanted to buy was a new sword and some potions and they weren`t that expensive.

"Hey Jake. Long time no see." greeted the Seraphim when she entered the market.

"Hello there Arianna. Welcome back. What do you need to buy? I`m making it cheaper for you today."

"Thank you Jake you`re kind. I need a new sword and also some potions. What do you have?" asked the girl starting to look at the swords.

"I`ve got just the thing for you." said the man taking out a beautiful sword that had something written in an unknown language that was glowing in blue."This sword is very strong Arianna. You have to be very careful because it thinks on his own. It wasn`t easy to get it." said Jake showing some deadly wounds on his legs and when he saw the worry on her face he added "But I`m fine don`t worry. Here take it for free."

"But…

"No but just take it. I`m warning you again be careful." and with that he gave it to the Seraphim.

"Thank you. It`s really beautiful. Wait…here`s written "Nolltar". What does that mean?" asked the girl looking at the blue word.

"It`s the sword`s name. It means radiance. And here you go. Some healing potions. Just in case. They`re also free don`t thank me."

"Okay…I appreciate it Jake."

"I forgot to tell you there is a big party tonight at the center because of Romata`s birthday. You should definitely come. It`s going to be fun.

"I didn`t know that he had birthday. I`ll come. See you later then." Arianna got out of the market with her new sword in her hand and the potions in the bag heading straight to the birthday man.

It was 3 o`clock in the afternoon and Arianna was finally ready to see Romata. When she arrived at the place the Seraphim saw that there were a lot of soldiers and also a woman with long black hair. The Seraphim`s eyes met Romata`s and he waved at her.

"Arianna come here. We have a lot to talk about. Also you have to meet your partner." he pointed at the mysterious woman and she turned around to face the girl. She had a beautiful light face and her eyes were green with little golden dots on them. Those eyes were very uncommon. She had two very sharp teeth that looked like a wolf`s teeth. Her body was thin and very well formed and was taller than Arianna. The woman was dressed in black boots and black skirt that had red roses on it and in black vest.

"Vampire…what are you doing here?"asked the Seraphim fully shocked.

"I`m your partner. Isn`t it obvious? And by the way my name is Vanessa thanks for asking." said the Vampire with a smirk on her face.

"I know you! You killed…"

"I didn`t kill that Tom! I told you last time we saw each other. The other Vampires killed him." explained the woman a little annoyed.

"But you are a part of them!"

"So what? That doesn`t mean anything."

"Stop it you two! We have things to talk about. Very important things." said Romata showing them a table in the near garden."Let us sit."

"Okay." agreed the Seraphim ignoring the strong feeling burning inside of her wanting to kill Vanessa.


End file.
